The 2 Prophecys
by eragon210
Summary: 2 Prophecys 1 Hero just read it
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 At Oromis's Hut**

**Eragon was sitting there doing his studies,but he couldn't concentrate. Oromis-elda was acting right, so finally when Eragon got enough courage to he asked his master,"Is something bothering you master." Oromis looked at Eragon and smiled while he said," All in good time Eragon." Then that was the end of the discussion. An hour later Oromis said,"That will be the end of this lesson, come back tomorrow at noon okay Eragon, and I will send Saphira over to your room when she gets back understood." Eragon bowed and said," Yes Master, but before I go can I ask you something please." "Yes, what is it." Eragon looked at him and said,"Master do you know who my father is." Oromis looked up and said with sadness in his eye,"Yes I know who he is but I swore in the ancient language that I couldn't tell no one who he was, but I can tell you this on the Burning Planes when Murtagh told you that you were brothers and that Morzan was your father that is only partial true Morzan is not your father but you are half brothers. Eragon looked shocked and grateful. He was happy that Morzan was not his father, but now was nervous if Morzan was not his father then who is. He then got up and bowed and said,"Thank you Master." Then he took off towards his tree in Ellesmera. He then went to his room and fell straight to sleep. **

* * *

THE DREAM

* * *

**Brom and Eragon were sitting at fire and Brom was telling Eragon something and this is what he said,"Eragon when the time is right you will remember this when you are training with Oromis and Gladre you are to ask them for a box it has letters from your mother and your father****and ****I it will also contain items of great treasures the only way you will be able to get this box is by telling Oromis THE CODE IS SAPHIRA now I must make you forgot it im sorry about this goodbye."**

* * *

**Suddenly Eragon woke up, it was dawn out Eragon then yelled in his mind,"Saphira." The dragon woke with smoke coming out of her nose. She looked at him and said,"Yes little one." He said,"We need to go to Oromis's now." She then said annoyedly," Ok get on my back.**

* * *

Oromis's POV

* * *

**10 minutes later Oromis was sitting in his cabin drinking tea when he heard banging at his door. He ran over to answer it. It was Eragon. He looked like he just woke Oromis said any thing Eragon looked at him and said," THE CODE IS SAPHIRA." Oromis then said," Ah you want the box."So he went over to a bookshelf and polled out a medium-sized box. He looked at Eragon and handed him the box and said,"It is enchanted so it will only by your hands and you will first be able to read you mothers letters and then your fathers and then you will get your treasures. Eragon then took the box.**

* * *

Eragons POV

* * *

**He opened the box and there was a single was from his mother. This is what it said.**

_**Dear Eragon,**_

_** If you are reading this I have passed into the void I wish I could have spent all my time with you and your father,but I couldn't so I wish to tell you about him and me. I shall start by telling you I am an elf from the city of Osilon. The elves were going to war with the empire at the time so they reluncatly had to give me up. She went to Carvahall where she found 2 humans to take me. She bewitched them into taking m****e and cast spell to hide my elvin abilities and traits so it would like im human. It was not until I was 15 that I found out i was anelf my mother place a spell that would unlock a memory on me until I was 15. When I was 20 I fell in what I thought was love with an evil man named Morzan. I gave birth a couple of months later to your half-brother Murtagh. Morzan tricked me into killing many men and woman. One day though i met this man who was a full elf to he changed me his name was Brom of ******__Elles_**_m_****_er_****_a_**. Who is your father. I also hid your traits and feutures until one day you can change them yourself the spell to change them back is Eka aí unin älfa, losna iet wyrda! Brakka du vanyali sem huildar eka!' (I am elf, release my fate! Release the magic that holds me!

_**Good luck my son and I will always be there for you.**_

_** love your mother Selena**_

_**Brom is my father Saphira did you here that. Yes but also your a full elf too Eragon oh right Let me read Brom's letter and then I will try the spell.**_

**"Master Oromis did Brom ever talk about me?"asked Eragon."Yes he did he loved you very much but after you read his letter im afraid you will be mad at me and all I want to say is im sorry."said Oromis. Eragon looked at Oromis really confused this time."Why would I be mad at you master." Eragon said. "Just read the letter it is here now."said Oromis. "Ok master." said Eragon.**

**Eragon looked in the box and there it he took it out and this is what it said.**

**_Eragon, my son how I long to call you that I hope you do not hate me for it but you always knew me as Brom the storyteller that is not all I grew up not finding out who my father is until I was 25 years old. I found out my father is Oromis of Elles_****_m_****_er_****_a. I appologize for not telling you sooner but know this I always loved you no matter what. There are gifts in here that will help you with the war. They will reveal one at a time and the last gift wont reveal itself until you have learnt of its kind._**

**_I will always love you my son._**

**_your father _****_Brom. _**

**Your my grandfather and you didn't bother telling me. Its whatever I guess. said Eragon angrily **

**I'm sorry Eragon i did it for your best interest but that doesnt mean I never looked out for you. said Oromis.**

**Eragon looked at the box there was something in it it was the first gift.**

** It was an emerald neckless with a note which said_ Give this to the woman you love it will protect her from all magic I know who she is and I know she will love it._**

**He wondered how Brom knew about Arya Oh well Brom has always been right about stuff so I will give it to her tonight. the second gift was a bunch of jewels he was suppose to put on belton the wise that had energy in it and then the third was and egg size saphire to put on saphire with a bunch of energy in it. The fourth was a jewel that more energy than all of them with a note that said put this on Brisingr. The fifth was a green rider sword that had a note stating give this to the green rider you and I both know who it is. Suddenly Saphira and Gladre flew off he wondered why The 6th gift didn't show yet. He looked at his master and asked "Is that it?" "No Eragon that is not it but I have to tell you of a prophecy that will come true it states that the rider that had a father and grandfather as a dragon rider and is a free dragon rider will become a dragon lord. You see the dragon lord can have up to 5 dragons. Open the box."said Oromis. So Eragon opened it, and in there were 5 dragon eggs appeared there was a purple, one a gold, one a silver, one a brown one, and then there was a green one.****He thought his eyes were playing tricks so he blinked but they weren't. "That dragon lord is you Eragon."said Oromis. "But wait how did the green one get here I thought Galbatorix had it?"asked Eragon. "It is true Eragon Galbatorix did have it but your father Brom put a spell on it before he took Saphira's egg so the dark king will be dumfounded when he doesnt find it there Isuspect the king right now is very angry, but Brom also said both of you know who it will hatch for do you know what he means." Eragon thought really hard about it then it hit him. The only person him and Brom knew about at that time was Arya. "I know who it is it is arya master we have to get her at once." said Eragon. Oromis looked at Eragon and said," before we do that two things must attend to first the reason why saphira left is the fact you are only suppose to have a primary dragon and saphira thought you would choose the silver or gold one because there extremely rare. Eragon looked at Oromis and said,"I will handle it." Then he called out with his mind," _Saphira you come over here right this instant." Yes little one." S_uddenly she dropped out of the sky right next to him. He looked at her and ****said in his mind and out loud _We have been through so much together and you think I wouldn't choose you your my first and you will always be my primary I love you and you know that. _Saphira loked at him and said_ really I mean I never doubted you for a second oh Eragon I love you so much. I love you too now lets get these boogers out right Saphira. Yes lets do_ _that. _ He looked at Oromis and said," There is something else you need to say right." Oromis then said," Yes well Gladre has a request if that is okay." Of course what is it." "Well he was wondering you see the gold egg is his son and he was wondering if you could make him your secondary he was also wondering if we could train them for three months until they can learn how to fly good."**

**Eragon looked at Oromis and said," Tell him yes to both questions." "Good well since that is tooken care of let us get Arya here and just to make sure your positive that she is the rider.' Yes master I am that was the only person brom and me knew about when I was in Tierm." "Ok then she is coming I told her to meet us at that hill before she can come any further she has to swear an oath of secrecy" "That is understandable master." Before we go I want to try something." He then yelled out of nowhere __****Eka aí unin älfa, losna iet wyrda!__****Brakka du vanyali sem huildar eka!'********Then everything went black. He awoke with a start He asked Oromis, How long was I out." Your lucky you were only out for a minute next time warn me before you do something like was very reckless. Now lets get over there quick."So Eragon jumped on Saphira's back and Oromis jumped on Gladre's back. Then they were there. Arya was waiting there when they arrived Eragon and Oromis walked over to her. Oromis began to speak," Before we can tell you anything you must swear in the ancient language that you will not tell anyone about this unless me or Eragon give you permision. "I swear." Arya said. "Now first off why does Eragon look like a full blood elf. This time Eragon spoke,"You see Brom is my father and Selena is my mother and they were both elf's. My mother put a spell on me until ************I would be able to take it off. But thats not all you see your going to be a dragon rider so if you follow us up here everything will be fine and also I am a dragon lord and Iam going to have 5 dragons. She looked dumfound she said to Oromis," has he lost his mind." Oromis looked at her and said in the ancient language," No everything is true now please follow me back to my house." They all left when they got there Arya looked at the ground where 5 dragon eggs laid there. Eragon then went and grabbed the green one and handed it to Arya. Once she touched it it started shaking and then there was a crack and then the whole shell bursted open and in there lied a green baby dragon. Eragon looked at her and said touch him. So she went with her right hand and started to pet it and suddenly a shock went through her body. She yelped and then it was suddenly going away like nothing before happened and where she touched it there was a gedwey ignasia symbol on her right hand. Eragon looked at her and said,"What are you going to name him." She looked at the dragon and said,"Tyro" and the dragon nodded his head in agreement. Eragon then looked at the other 4 eggs and said,"My turn." He first took the gold one and it suddenly shook once he grabbed a gold dragon burst out and he touched it but this time he did it with his left hand and he yelped and suddenly where he touched was another gedwey ignasia on his left hand so he thought _Now I have two I guess_. "Lets see do you like the name Dominic" The dragon thought about it and nodded in agreement. Okay then now we move on to the silver one. He picked it up and like the first one it shook and a silver baby girl dragon came out he touched it with his right hand this time there was a little shock this time and then nothing. He looked at the girl dragon and said how about Faith. She looked at him and nodded in agreement. He then took the brown one and it shook and bursted open and it was a boy dragon He touch with his left hand and like his right there was just a small skock and then then said how about Rocky. The brown dragon nodded in then picked up the last egg the purple one it broke open instantly he touched it with his right hand but there was only the tinyest shock and then nothing. It was a girl he knew that but when he picked it up it was as light as a feather so he thought about and said Heaver. The purple one nodded in agreement.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2


End file.
